


Mine Alone

by selinakyle47



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Held Down, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinakyle47/pseuds/selinakyle47
Summary: He is promised a reward and he will take it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Mine Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/gifts).



> Please enjoy this (late) treat.
> 
> A fill for the prompt: enemy soldier/young princess of land he conquers.

That her maidservant would attack him as soon as he had stepped foot inside the princess’s bedchamber was not entirely unexpected. The woman was tasked, after all, with a god-sworn duty to protect the body and soul of her mistress. If she had simply rushed at him with her fists, he would have taken pity on the poor woman and cuffed her over the head with the hilt of his sword, with nothing more than a painful lump as a reminder of her folly.

But her servant had swung at him with the fire iron, still glowing hot from its resting place by the hearth.

She paid for her foolhardly defiance with a sword thrust through her breast.

*

The princess’s eyes are fixed on the blood staining the stones on the floor, even as she sways where she stands, seemingly blind to his approach.

Until he hooks an arm around her waist. She comes alive then, hissing and spitting like a cat, her limbs flying out in all directions as she seeks to escape his tight embrace. And though she is a slight creature, little more than the weight of two sacks of feed, he finds it a difficult task to drag her to her bed.

“Yield,” he cries out as he throws her down and covers her body with his, sliding his leg between her slim thighs to hold her in place. When she continues to batter his shoulders with her small, dainty hands, he wrests them above her head and pins them down with a single grasp. “Yield, my lady,” he repeats himself, louder, panting harshly from the effort. “There are none left to answer your pleas.” He presses his thumb firmly into the hollow of one wrist, willing the pain to extinguish the wild light in her eyes.

She stills, like a rabbit sighted by a fox, and takes in a shuddering breath. In the next moment her eyes fall shut, tears leaking from the corners to stain her cheeks. The rigid line of her body softens into submission with every desperate sob that tumbles from her lips. His victory secured, he cautiously lifts his weight from her, all the better to closely examine his prize.

The princess is his. A boon from his liege lord for slaying her father and bringing the enemy to heel. He can scarcely believe his good fortune, to be rewarded with so valuable a captive. Her luscious pink mouth is his to taste and plunder. Her lush breasts, unhidden now that her thin chemise has ripped during their struggle, beckons for his touch. With his free hand he gathers the hem of her garment above her waist. Brushes his fingertips against the soft, pale curls at the apex of her thighs. But before he can deepen his exploration a weak entreaty arrests his hand.

“Please.”

He lifts his head up to gaze into her eyes, now watery pools of blue set against the paleness of her pretty face. “Please, my lord,” she repeats in a tremulous voice. “Grant mercy. I have a cousin who rules a wealthy realm across the sea. He will gladly pay whatever ransom you desire if you will but release me to the care of the convent at the foot of the mountain.” She licks her lips, and he cannot help but track the movement closely, his cock beginning to stir in interest. “In return I promise to offer prayers for your safety and wellbeing at matins,” she adds, earnest and beseeching.

If he were a godly man, he might have been swayed by her appeal to his better nature.

However, as she will soon discover to her misfortune, he has long since strayed from the divine.

He bends his head and lowers his mouth to her ear, his hand releasing her wrists to curve around her neck. “The ransom I desire, princess?” He presses a kiss to the corner of her jaw. A part of him is gratified by the manner in which she shivers beneath him. Another one is left at the base of her delicate throat. “I desire naught else but you,” he breathes into her skin, right before he closes his mouth over her breast and suckles hard on a rosy teat.

The princess struggles anew but her attempts to dislodge his body, her howls of dismay, only serve to fuel the arousal rising fast within him, joining with the lingering battle lust to heat his blood. He forces a hand between her thighs and finds her too dry and tight for his cock, now straining at the laces of his breeches.

He claims her mouth in a rough kiss, even as he lightly traces the seam of her cunt with his fingers. She is unyielding at first, clearly horrified at his invasion. But her body recognizes the inevitable even if her mind is slower to the truth. Soon her honey is slicking his fingertips, a betrayal most sweet. He eases her apart and finds her pearl, circles it with his thumb. Her gasp melts into a whimper, her hands no longer pushing at him but clutching at his shoulders to hold him close.

“Mine,” he murmurs against her lips as he breaches her cunt with a long stroke of a finger. He adds another on his next slide in and groans when he feels her silken walls ripple around him. Her cries of pleasure ring in his ears as he quickly brings her to her peak. With her body lying spent beneath him he frees his aching cock and spreads her thighs wide. Hands firm on her shapely hips he plunges deep inside her and swallows the sharp cry from her lips. “Mine,” he vows as with each hard thrust he seeks to leave an imprint of himself on her body and soul.

The princess will know no other master, only him, and when he spills his seed inside her welcoming cunt he prays to whatever gods are still listening that it takes root and binds her further to him.


End file.
